First Official Day (Escapades)
Temperment (Escapades) THIS PASSAGE WILL CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE A few days past and it was the very first day of training started. Galena, Pyrochlore, and Antimony were all walking to their first building. Unfortunately, they didn't have it together. Galena: Where do you two go first? Antimony: Swords. Pyrochlore: Ancient Language. You? Galena: Engineering. You don't know how to speak it? Pyrochlore: Yeah? Do you know how to speak that old mess? Galena: Coronzon ven salged legreden ory den sel... Pyrochlore and Antimony stopped and looked at Galena with a crazed look. Galena: You two had know idea that I can speak the ancient gem language? Antimony: NO Pyrochlore: What did that translate to? Galena: Old Gem language is not that hard… Pyrochlore: You're helping me with all my work. Galena: I mean I can. But that wouldn't be helping, you now would it? Pyrochlore: I mean nobody has to know. And Anti can keep a secret. Galena: NO SHE CANT! Antimony: SHUT UP! Pyrochlore: You two are going to tell me what happened before we get out of here. Galena: Oh look! This is my turn. Pyrochlore: Rude. Galena turned and went down an exit from the main level to a staircase that led down the mountain. It took him a few minutes to reach the building. He looked at the building and saw that there was a computer logo on the side. Galena: This must be the place. He walked in and saw a bunch of sculptures. He looked into the main teaching room and saw that many gems had already arrived. He took a seat in the very back row at the very end. That's where all the available desk were. He waited for the class to begin. In came a pink gem and a two gems. They acted like they were followers of the pink gem. The pink gem looked for a seat and then noticed Galena. He smiled and walked towards him. Galena facepalmed. Galena: Oh not this guy. The pink gem sat right next to him and smiled at him. Galena: Uh, hi. ???: Oh hello. Didn't see you there. Galena: You know damn well you did. Oh well. Uh I see an open spot down below. I think I may go sit there. Galena started to get up and move. Not before the pink gem grabbed him by his hand and tried to force him down. Galena did sit back down. ???: Wait a second now, sweaty. We haven't even properly introduced ourselves. Galena: I'm Galena. ???: And I'm Xa-Phia, zenthi selles vem fargret. (Translation: Taker of Hearts) Galena: Gramen ven opet heal thark omehb nem. (Translation: And you're still holding my hand.) Xa-Phia: Oh. Speaker of an old language. Nice. Xa-Phia winked at him Galena blushed a little. Galena: Are you going to let go of my hands? Xa-Phia: I'm sorry. You know you really do have soft hands. Galena: That's it! I'm moving. Xa-Phia: I'm afraid that you can't do that. Galena: Why is that? Xa-Phia: Read the board. Galena looked closely at the board. And saw that written on there was the words “where you sit is your seat until you graduate” Galena was standing when he read that and sat down with a disappointment in his face. Galena: This isn't happening… Xa-Phia: Oh it's happening. Say. You doing anything after class today? Galena: No. Xa-Phia: Oh. Well we should hang out. Galena: What? Xa-Phia: Yeah. I mean you are my building partner now. We are at the same table. Galena: Will your friends be there? Xa-Phia: They won't. It will just be me and you. Galena: Yeah I don't know how I feel about that. Xa-Phia: Oh come on! I'm not even scary. Galena: I don't really know you like that. Plus we just met today. Xa-Phia: What's wrong with that? Galena: You're basically forcing yourself onto me. Xa-Phia: No I'm not. I do all gems like that. Galena: Even that “didn't see you there” line when you clearly saw me here? Xa-Phia: I didn't. I just saw the open seats here. Galena: Whatever. I don't want anything to deal with you anymore Pinky, stop talking to me. Xa-Phia got angry. Xa-Phia: Don't call me pinky! Xa-Phia pushed Galena. Galena got angry and pushed him completely out of his chair. Xa-Phia was about to get up and punch Galena in his face but was stopped by his friends. He came back to his senses and calmed down. Xa-Phia: Be glad they stopped me. You would have gotten poofed. Galena: Oh help! The pink sapphire with a badass name is going to poof me. Oh someone help! Xa-Phia raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a seductive smile. Xa-Phia: You and I are going to have a great relationship! He smiled and sat back and put his arms behind his head with his feat on the table. Galena just crossed his arms and blushed with an angered face. The instructor then walked in the room and the class then started. ---- Antimony was in swords. There was a mix of gems in there who had had swords, katanas, blades, etc. Before class began they were told to stretch. As Antimony was stretching, she noticed Gypsum and Triphane walk in. Antimony: You're kidding me. Gypsum and Triphane took notice and stood on the other side of the room as her. Gypsum: Isn't that Antimony? Triphane: I think so. Hyper, was right, she does look like a mess. Antimony rolled her eyes and finished stretching. The sword instructor then walked in. Instructor: Hello everyone. Wow. Looks like there's a lot of you this year. Let's get started right off the bat here. Everyone, summon your swords. The sound of everyone's sword being summoned filled the room. Antimony looked over and saw Triphane and Gypsum talking about here again. Triphane: She's really thinks that she's going to do damage with that cheap thing? Gypsum: Surely it must be a joke. Triphane: She won't be winning any fights. That's for sure. Gypsum: She surely didn't win any fight with Hypersthene! They both started laughing and looking at here. Four hours passed with no breaks and then there was an hour long break for lunch. Galena, Pyro, and Anti sat together. Pyro noticed that they looked irritated. So she tried to make them happy again. Pyrochlore: Sooo. How is it going so far? Galena & Antimony: Awful! Pyrochlore: *sigh* Go ahead and vent. Anti, you start. Antimony: Well for starters I have Gypsum and Triphane in my swords class. Pyrochlore: Oh no. I know where this is going. Antimony: Exactly. And the part that really makes me mad is that, Hypersthene and Haüyne have been mentioning us to them. Galena: What a fucking surprise! I was honestly expecting this entire academy experience to be fun, but I think all three agree that this is going to be one hell of a ride. Pyrochlore: I don’t get what you two are having issue with. I’ve made about three new friends and didn’t have any problems. Galena: What are you going to do? Leave us like Hypersthene? Pyrochlore: No! Holy shit! Find some chill man! What has your panties in a bunch! Galena: I had some random ass gem just come onto me today as if he’s known me his entire life! And he just wouldn’t leave me alone! And the thought of me having to spend the entire year with him just pisses me off more! Pyrochlore: Wait, what was this gem? Galena: I don’t know. Xa-Phia, I think? Antimony: Was he the gem we had saw last week? Galena: Yeah. Pyrochlore: Duuuuude. Get with that. Galena: What?! Antimony: Get. With. That! Galena: I can’t believe what I’m hearing right now. You two can’t be serious! Pyrochlore: Galena, please. We are. Do you not know who this gem is? Galena: No! Nore do I care. Antimony: He’s so powerful. How could you not him? You’re into powerful gems, aren’t you. Galena: I don’t discuss my love life anymore. Pyrochlore: It’s not really your love life. Just what type of gems you prefer. Galena: …? That’s part of my love life. What is so special about him that makes you two want me to date him so bad? Antimony & Pyrochlore: He’s so perfect! Galena: IN WHAT WAYS?! Antimony & Pyrochlore: EVERYTHING! Galena: You know what, screw this! I’m out of here. Galena got up from the table and walked away. He left the lunchroom and decided to walk around and see more of the campus. He walked all the way down the mountain to see if there was anything down there. He reached the bottom and saw that there was a path that led into a forest. He decided to walk it, not really caring where it lead him. He ended up reaching another building. There was no symbol on it to specify what it was. He didn't hesitate walking in there. When he walked passed the doors, there sat a gem meditating. He seemed to not care that Galena had just entered Gem: Hello, Galena. Galena: How do you know me? Gem: I know every gem that has ever been in this academy. Galena: I didn't know that the campus even reached this far. I mean we are really far from the campus. Gem: That, you are right about. Galena: Well, what is this place? Gem: What's thought to be “The old training room.” Galena: I don't quite follow. Gem: You've seen the new training rooms right? Galena: Yes? Gem: This room is private but open to anyone that can find it. Galena: So what's so special about it? Gem: Think of something you've always wanted to fight. Something that irritates you. Something that you just want to get rid of. Galena thought long and hard about what the gem had said. He closed his eyes and thought to himself about what he hated most. When he opened them, Xa-Phia appeared. Galena got scared and jumped and fell down. Galena: When did he get here? Gem: Calm down. It's a hologram that can battle with. It matches all of his abilities and fights just like he fights. Galena: So what you mean to tell me is that this room has stored information about each gem attends this academy. It can store their personality, weapon and abilities and reproduce them for battle? Gem: Exactly that. Galena: Say, who are you? Gem: Let's just say that I'm an elder. Galena: Oh. May I ask however, Is it okay if I tell the others? Gem Elder: No it is not. You must tell only one gem. For this place is to be kept secret. Galena: Not really a secret when there is a path leading to it? Gem Elder: Path? They put a path back down? Galena: Yes? Gem: No no No! This is not okay. Galena, you are to leave this place at once. Galena: Is everything okay? Do I need to help you? Gem Elder: No. Please leave at once. Galena: Okay then. Galena walked out of the building and started to follow the pass back to the campus. Galena: I wonder what his issue is? I'm just glad to know I can finally release some stress by beating the mess out of pinkie. I feel a bit more relieved. He walked back to the campus as slow as he could. He didn't care if he would be late or not. ~End~ Temperment (CRV2) Featuring Category:A to Z Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Leu-Canon